bubbleguppiesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Molly
Molly ist eine weibliche Guppys und ein natürlicher Führer geboren. Sie ist freundlich, hilfsbereit und ein wirklich guter Freund. Sie ist die beste Freundin Deema und sie häufig zusammen spielen. Molly Co-Gastgeber der Show zusammen mit Gil, und aufgrund ihrer sprudelnden Persönlichkeit, will jeder Guppy mit ihr schwimmen. Sie macht es immer einen Punkt, um die Kamera einzuschalten und sprechen mit dem Publikum direkt, sicherzustellen, dass sie in der Mitte des Geschehens zu bleiben. Der smart Co-Gastgeber der Show, singt sie fast alle Pop-Songs mit ihrem blauen Fisch Mikrofon, während die anderen Guppys Backup singen. Sie ist gut befreundet mit all den Guppies und Herr Grouper. Ihr Lieblingsbuch ist Mother Goose, wie in "Wir sind Gonna Fly.", Verriet Die Pop-Song aus der Episode "Gup, Gup and Away!" in Staffel 1 von Bubble Guppies. Sie hat Gefühle für Gil Molly ist der Anführer der Gruppe, sie ist am Futter zuerst. Sie ist Sängerin in fast allen Songs ist Molly nicht ein egoistischer Guppy. Sie normalerweise denkt andere vor sich. Sie liebt auch richtig zu sein. Molly hat eine gute Rede Fähigkeiten, die sie gut zu machen, Freunde macht. Im Gegensatz zu Oona und Gil. Sie ist einfacher zu verstehen und zu sprechen. Mollys Alter kann nicht auf ihre Höhe und ihre Fähigkeiten überprüft werden. Molly hat viele Fähigkeiten. Sie hat ein Interesse am Lesen, wie in der Pop-Song zu sehen: Wir sind Gonna Fly, als sie das Buch zu lesen Mother Goose, von den meisten Fans als ihr Lieblingsbuch geprägt. Molly hat eine starke Singstimme. Es kann über den Ozean hören. Sie singt fast jeden Popsong. Manchmal ist Molly nicht singen ein Pop-Song, so reicht sie es Gil. Dies geschah in einem solchen Popsongs wie in Our Great Play, I Need to Rock! Und X Marks the Spot!. Molly hat immer einen blauen Fischschwanz-förmigen microplone wenn sie singen ist. Es hat sich in fast allen Popsongs aber gesehen: Das Restaurant Lied. Ihr Mikrofon war in der ersten Strophe gesehen. Aber verschwunden throught der Chor kam dann zurück in der letzten Strophe, könnte dies bereits eine Animation Fehler haben. Molly nicht in der Blase Guppies Serie tanzen, aber in einigen Tanzlieder sie hat immer zu tanzen. In Das Restaurant sie nicht in diesem Pop-Song tanzen, wenn Sie hätte. Molly hat einige musikalische Erfahrung, ähnlich wie die anderen Guppys hatte. Das einzige Instrument, die sie je in der Serie gespielt hat, neben ihrem Gesang, war die akustische (The Spring Chicken Is Coming!) Und E-Gitarre (Sir Nonny Die Nice!, Wir Völlig schaukeln !). Molly Ist die Art der guppy, die wirklich schnell reagiert, kann sie schneller Objekte kommen auf ihre ausweichen können Sie ziehen Menschen aus dem Weg. Molly ist wirklich Sportlich wie in der Episode zu sehen: Fishketball! Sie ist besser schießen Reifen und wirft den Ball. Sie ist auch in der Lage, cathc Kugeln mit der linken Hand sehr gut. Manchmal Molly liegt direkt am Werfen übergeben. Molly hat hellbraune Haut, leuchtend rosa Haaren und hellbraunen Augen. Sie hat einen blauen Schwanz mit wirbelnden hellblauen und dunkelblauen Muster auf sie. Ihr Bikini-Oberteil passt ihr Schwanz. Molly ist sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein Hispanic. Gil ist Molly Liebe intrest, sie sind beide Linkshänder und sie genießen den Austausch intrests. Mollys Cares über Gil 's Sicherheit, Sie liebe es zu zeichnen, Farbe und Rasse agaisnt um die Uhr! Molly und Goby zu behandeln einander als Brüder und Schwestern. Sie genießen es zusammen zu spielen, den Austausch von Erkenntnissen und sie lieben Musik! Molly ist intelligenter als Goby aber Goby 's Musikalische Fähigkeiten ist höher als Molly. Deema und Molly Beste Freunde sind, genießen Sie zusammen zu spielen, und sie lieben es, mit ihren Spielsachen spielen. Deema und Molly sind beide Linkshänder schriftlich. Molly und Deema der Singing Voices haben die gleiche Hz, sie auch gerne Sport treiben. Molly und Oona sind die besten Freunde, sie lieben es, Spiele zu spielen und sie liebt es, für jeden anderen Besitztümer zu kümmern. Molly und Oona nicht so oft reden, aber sie denken immer über andere vor sich. Mollys Beziehung mit Nonny ist nicht hoch. Sie liebt es, zu sprechen Nonny und ihm helfen, mit seinen Problemen. Aber Molly und Nonny nicht auskommen. Nonny ist Rechtshänder In der frühen Blase Guppies Entwicklung hatte Molly das gleiche Design wie die jüngsten Bubbe Guppies Zeichen. Ihre Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe und alle ihre Funktionen sind die gleichen und diese jetzt. In der alten Serie molly Haar war länger, größer und tief rosa statt Licht Orchidee pink. Ihr Schwanz war dünner und sie war größer in der Länge. *Molly hat die meisten Pop-Songs aus allen Guppys in der Serie gesungen. *Sie ist die Hauptfigur der Serie. *Molly hat noch nie ein Mittag-Segment sie nur in ihm wurde invollved getan. *Molly bester Freund ist Deema. *In der Episode "Build Me ein Gebäude!" Sagte sie mit gesungen Goby. *Molly hat Gefühle für Gil. *In "Die Grumpfish Special!", Sie ist der erste Kunde in der Fast Food Restaurant. *In "Ducks in a Row!", Spielt sie die Geschichte Segment mit Goby. *In "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)", tanzt sie den Song mit Gil. *Molly kann mit allen Episoden nur am Start zeigen, nach dem Mittagessen Zeit und nach der Geschichte Segment mit Gil, damit es komfortabel betrachtet werden. *Molly hat nur zwei Geschichten erzählt, in der Folge "Who 's Gonna The Big Bad Wolf spielen?" Und "Boy Meets Squirrel". *In Staffel 2, Molly hat manchmal ihre Haare gerade in Zeiten, aber sie hat meist gelocktes Haar. *Molly ist nur einen Millimeter größer als Gil. *Molly scheint nichts außer zu reden Gil viel in ihr und seine Skizzen in Staffel 2 zu tun *Aufgrund Molly Größe und Gewicht ihres Alters kann nicht vorhergesagt werden. Ihr Wortschatz ist für einen durchschnittlichen preschooler hoch. *Molly ist Linkshänder schriftlich. *Staffel 2 hat Molly das Aussehen verändert, seit bubble Guppies von einem anderen Unternehmen gehörte. *Mollys Haar hat mehr Farbe Scheme, mehr Design, und ihr Schwanz ist kürzer und dicker als zuvor. *Ihre Augenbrauen sind dicker *Ihre Arme sind länger und dicker. *Molly Haut ist heller. und das gleiche mit Goby. left Die Galerie für Molly kann hier eingesehen werdenKategorie:Frauen